Tension Release
by riah alice drake
Summary: Kansas Wolf. My take on what happened the first time Ruby and Dorothy have been separated since breaking the sleeping curse. (Don't know if I should do a pt 2 so let me know if I should please and thanks.)
1. Tension Release

It just a fleeting glance up from the newly disassembled crossbow she had laid out on top of the sheets when she hears the protesting whine of the door hinges, but it was enough of a look to know something was wrong.

"Want some help working out that tension?" Dorothy hadn't meant for her question to sound so needy even to her own ears but in her defense, she hadn't seen her wolf since dawn that morning.

She had been summoned by the Council, so they could see for themselves that she was at the very least physically alright after waking from the sleeping curse and, so they could discuss the current safety of and possible dangers threatening Oz now Zelena was gone again. A discussion that had turned into a full day talking over every little detail about different ideas that had only ended when the others stopped arguing long enough to notice the darkness setting in around them.

"I've had worse," Ruby answered shyly rubbing her hand over her stiff muscled shoulders but the underlying tone of her voice gives her away. "Besides it was the least I could do to help them out after they took such good care of my girl," she added draping her cloak over the back of the closest chair and kicked off her boots. "I still can't believe they don't actually sing as much as they seem to in the movie." she sighed stripping gingerly out of her corset with one hand.

The werewolf had spent their time apart but helping the Munchkins with rebuilding shops that hadn't been gotten to because of harsh Oz weather or since Zelena's last attack or helping in the fields with watering, planting and harvesting town crops for the farmers. Anything to both take her mind off missing her true love for a while and to show just how grateful she was to the people that had become something of Dorothy's second family.

Dorothy couldn't help the grin spreading across her lips still absently cleaning the random weapon part in her hand at the same time. "Then call me over cautious." she offered too as she lowered the triggering guard back into place. "cause even with Zelena back in that Storybrooke town of yours I don't like the idea of you running around on only three good legs in those woods next full moon," Dorothy ended with an over exaggerated shudder while she finished putting her compact weapon back together again.

"I am learning my way around you know." Ruby sighed hissing painfully when her next move pulled at her shoulder, "I thought Council pendants were meant to be white." the part-time waitress mused while Dorothy swung her legs over the side of their bed stretching out the mild kink in her back while she stood up. Dorothy's teasing answer stops halfway out of her mouth as she looks down following Red's eyes to the gem still hanging around her neck.

"Well, I never have been one for following the rules." Dorothy shrugged looping her arms around her girlfriend's waist while she pulled Red's mouth to hers in a hungry greeting kiss. Ruby hummed low in agreement toying with the cuprite red stone absently while nuzzling her forehead with Dorothy's. "Another reason of why we're so right for each other." her words ended in a groan when Dorothy's probing fingers pressed down on one of the more the tender areas of her sore shoulder.

"Shirt off, on your stomach." the Oz hero ordered gently pushing her lover back until the back of her legs hit the bed. "Go on." Dorothy prompted leaning in for another encouraging kiss when all Ruby did was drop down to sit on the edge of the bed with a hurtful pouting expression.

"It's not nice to tease like that Kansas." Red whispered pulling her shirt over her head letting it pool on the floor beside the bed.

"Put the pout away Wolfie." Dorothy sighed climbing up onto the bed behind her. "I wasn't teasing I really do want to help you work out that tension," she promised pressing feather-light kisses to the base of Ruby's neck then trailed more all along smooth skin of Red's shoulders.

"You really wouldn't mind?" Red asked trying to work out the tension herself while she let Dorothy pull her back up onto the bed properly noticing with a groan that Dorothy had added her own shirt to the floor but a quick glance behind her told her that the Ozein hero upper body was still clad in one of her tank tops.

"Well, seeing as I still owe you for saving me from that sleeping curse…" Dorothy mused brushing some stray strands of Red's hair back behind her ear. "I think the lest I can do is give you a massage." she teased gently kneading the sore muscles of her wolf's shoulders while pressing little kisses to the back of her neck again. "You know that tensing up only makes this a longer session, right?" she pointed out noticing how stiff Red's posture was while she settled in behind her.

"Maybe that's what I'm going for." Ruby hummed groaning low in appreciation while her lover's hands gently worked on soothing out her sore muscles.

"You know if someone walked by right now they'd think we were up to completely different activities." Dorothy mused upping the pressure on her movements when she reached a particularly tender spot following the curve of her shoulder blade earning a loud moaning grunt of pleasure from her lover. "It's the middle of the night I think I'll take my chances right now." Red purred arching back against Dorothy's touch again. "I'll have to stop if you keep moving like that." Dorothy sighed moving up the bed carefully when the human she-wolf rocked forward to lay herself out on top of the sheets giving the other woman full access to her upper back.

"Don't stop," Red begged in a pleading whine at the feeling of Dorothy's knees pressing against either side of her hips bracing the other woman over her. "Wasn't planning to," Dorothy promised rocking forward to press her lips against the dip of her shoulder. "Fuck Kansas," Red grunted lustily when she felt her warrior's teeth scraping against her heating skin as Dorothy pressed sucking and claiming kisses all down her spine.

"We can't right now Wolfie we're still in clothes." Dorothy pointed out tracing the shell of the she wolf's ear with her tongue "and I'm still working out your stress for you." she winked when Red craned her head back over her shoulder to meet Dorothy's teasing gaze just as the farm girl turned warrior's thumbs dug hard against the knot of tensed nerves at the base of Red's spin earning another deep moan that Red tried to muffle against the bunched up covers under her.

"So vocal Red. Makes me think this was the first time you've done this." Dorothy joked resting her weight on her knees as she sat back over the werewolf's legs. "Or is it cause my pretty wolf is getting turned on by this little session?" she guessed noticing the shudder that raced down Red's back at the dark growl of her voice at the question.

"Well if it's going to be that kind of party then we'd better fix the clothes bit quickly." Ruby hummed pushing herself up, so she was braced on her arms then pushed up and twisted herself around, so she was now on her back under her lover. "Humm you know I love it when my Wolfie does tricks." Dorothy laughed stroking her hands up and down Ruby's stomach tracing her flexing muscles with gentle fingers.

"You could get to see a few more before the days out." Red smiled pulling her lover toward her by her necklace "But only when I know I get treats for doing them." She added licking at Dorothy's lips before her tornado hero closed the distance separating her mouth from Red's only after letting the wolf toss her tank top and pants onto the floor beside her own forgotten clothes.

"I'm sure I can think of something to cox them out of you," Dorothy promised snaking her arms back around Ruby's neck as her back hit the mattress holding the wolf over her. "I look forward to it." Red breathed her breath hot against Dorothy's ear while their bodies aligned themselves together under the covers Dorothy had managed to pull over them.


	2. Repaying the Favor

"So, this is where the magic happens huh?"

Dorothy rolls her eyes at her wolf's word choice shutting the door after letting her girlfriend into the room. "No this is where all my headaches have been coming from the last few nights." She corrects unable to come up with a reasonable idea as to why Ruby had insisted on meeting her in the council chamber rather than in the calming haven that was their bedroom that night.

Really all she can think about at the moment is taking her wolf back to their room for a shared bath then crawl into bed wrapped in Red's strong arms and not leave for at week.

The rest of the sisterhood was still hopelessly deadlocked on a solution to if or if not Zelena would be returning. She can still feel the pulse behind her eyes from her migraine.

"Wha…what are you doing Red?" Dorothy asks when Ruby reached up to unhook the clasp of her signature cap her green amber eyes spark in mischief as she takes in the rest of the room around her with unspoken interest despite leaving the question unanswered as she rolls out her shoulders as she walks away from the table. The fact that she left her cloak draped over the back of the western seat wasn't lost on her girlfriend.

Actually, it makes her seat almost tolerable to her again when she sits back down letting Red explore what had become her least favorite place in all of Oz just a little longer before bringing up going to their room. After all the full moon was just a single night away from being completely full so she knew her wolf was more than a little restless regardless of what she got up to during the day.

"Whose seat is this?"

Dorothy starts a little at the question soft-spoken as it was "Huh?" she asks taking her eyes away from a favored passed time during particularly long arguments between her fellow council members of rearranging the stained glass in the window opposite her into different patterns in her mind to see her wolf sniffing around the seat to her right. "Oh, that's Glinda's."

"Huh, so this is Oz North?" Ruby says sitting down "She has a scent like the forest in wintertime." Dorothy lets out a breath of a laugh as she shakes her head leaning toward her girlfriend as she corrects her. "That's because that's the seat for the guardian of the south half of Oz Wolfie." Her actions seem to perk her wolf up. As if Dorothy is unthinkingly joined in on some game Ruby is playing with her.

Well, it's nice to see that at least one of them is having fun.

"And here?" Red keeps her eyes on Dorothy's as she moved to the Eastern seat now across the way.

"Nessarose." Dorothy sighs setting back in her chair getting comfortable once again even when she hears the scrap of the chair against the stone floor signaling Ruby sitting down. "but we just call her Nes." Dorothy adds closing her eyes against the pulse in her head.

She was about to suggest going back to the room when she feels the skimming touch of her girlfriend's fingertips running up her leg and then down the under her skirt the trail soon being made a second time this time by Ruby's lips.

"Sneaky Wolfie." Dorothy hums not excepting her wolf to have crawled under the table while she'd been distracted enough to take her eyes off her. Although she does admit that now all her earlier upset including her headache is fast ebbing away the higher Red gets while the wolf woman pushes Dorothy's chair back enough so she wouldn't have to duck as much while still keeping under the raised table for a more dramatic effect. "Red what are you doing?" The husky timbre in her voice sending a shudder up her wolf's spin as she pulls back to meet her lover's eyes.

Ruby's wolfish smirk never wavers as she tugs her girlfriend to the edge of her seat. God she hasn't begun to touch her yet her mouth is already watering from the delicious scent of her mate's growing arousal.

"Let's just call it...repaying the favor"

Only a sliver of chocolate brown remains against the lust blown black of her lover's eyes when Red peeks up just to make sure Dorothy is alright with her plan.

Her mate's fingers braiding themselves into her hair and the little tug forward are all the consent Ruby needs to finish pushing Dorothy's skirt up thanking whoever was listening, she'd opted for one of her shorter ones today so Red didn't have to deal with all the layers keeping her from her prize. Apparently, that wasn't good enough seeing as seconds later the offending skirt was lying discarded on the floor to Red's right.

"Much better." The wolf praised enjoying the fact that not only was the intoxicating scent of Dorothy's arousal much stronger to her already heightened senses another pleasing detail being that now the only thing protecting her lovers lower half from the polished wood of the high backed chair she was sitting in was Ruby's own previously discarded cape.

"Red." The she-wolf purrs at the needy whine of her name falling from her mate's lips. "Sshh Kansas." She soothes nuzzling the side of her face against Dorothy's thigh as she spreads the seated woman's legs wider that is until an impatient Dorothy hooks them over Red's shoulder herself in an attempt to spur her wolf into action other than nuzzling the marks she'd left on Dorothy's skin the night before making a mental note to reapply each one before the night is out while also adding more to the collection.

A new flood of arousal hits at the warning growl rumbling low in Ruby's chest when she notices Dorothy's hand start to move toward what was rightfully hers as Dorothy unhooks her legs from Ruby's shoulders. "Come on Wolfie if you don't give me something, I'm going to finish this myself."

To be honest Dorothy was feeling a lot self-conscious about being so aroused so quickly when Red hadn't begun to touch her but in her defense she already knows full well just what her clever wolf can do to her and Heaven and Oz help her if she was being completely honest she's been craving Ruby's touch since she'd woken up that morning nestled in Ruby's warm arms only to be dragged out of them by Mulan tapping on the door.

That at least had Ruby's tongue flicking out to wet her lips her 9k's sharpening to a razer's edge as her eyes shift to gold.

"Oh God yes." Dorothy's fingers dig into the arms of her chair when the flat of Red's tongue laps up and back down over her exposed sex. "Mine." Red corrects her tongue flicking out again for a second taste of the most precious flavor in her world.

"Yours." Her mate agrees her knuckles white against the polished wood when Ruby nuzzles her face between her legs lavishing Dorothy's dripping sex with so much tenderly given attention they both lose count of how many times both of them end up cuming before they think to move their latest 'tension release session' back to their own room.

"I mean it Kansas." Ruby whimpers one hand fisting in the sheets while the other tightens in the hand she's holding against the bed. Her back arcs as she momentarily forgets anything but another keened chant of Dorothy's name letting out an even louder whine when one final twisting flick of her tongue Dorothy sent her falling over the edge

"You mean what Wolfie?" her Kansas prompts licking up the lingering taste of her true love from her lips as she caught her breath leaving several claiming nips along Ruby's quivering hip as she moved up to pillow her head against Red's stomach while she waited for her to finish her earlier thought.

It takes Ruby a few more seconds before she remembers what she'd wanted to say. "if you're not back before moonrise, I'm breaking down that dammed door and letting the wolf out to play if they don't give you back willingly."

Dorothy's smile is downright wicked as she snuggles up into her girlfriend's warmth "Another reason in the growing list of why I love you." She says feeling Ruby's fingers toying with the curls at the base of her neck.

"Mine." Ruby sighs her eyes heavy both from the want of sleep and thanks to her multiple trips into orgasmic bliss. "You're going to still be here when I wake up this time?"

Dorothy nodes scooting back up the bed, so she and Ruby are laying on their sides face to face now. "But if I can't I'll leave a note…."

"No. No note." Ruby pouted fast losing the battle to stay awake while they talked. "No note wants to wake up with my Kansas." She says throwing her arm across Dorothy's middle while Dorothy struggles to untangle the blanket enough to cover them

"I'll let you snap at them if they try to take me away."

"M'kay." Ruby slurs before she succumbs to sleep with Dorothy not far behind her.


	3. Bonus Chapter: Keeping Her Word

She'd spotted it as soon as the doors were opened. She knew they'd forgotten something in their mad chase back to their room just that something as important as that hadn't crossed her mind until she was looking directly at it. Surprisingly no one made a move to point it out choosing instead to simply pick up right where the last argument had left off the night before as soon as everyone had taken their seats.

Yet this time instead of looking toward the window just over Nes's head as she'd done the last three meetings Dorothy rests her head against one of the winged sides of her chair keeping an ear toward the rest of the sisterhood so she was able to catch what she'd learned from Red to be called the 'jist' of the conversation secure in the knowledge that thanks to their oversight the night before her now customary headache wouldn't bother her tonight.

As expected, the meeting lasted well into the day but unlike before Dorothy decides to speak when things inevitably moved to the topic of Zelena.

The other three quiet immediately when her chair scrapes the floor as she gets to her feet leaning over the table with both hands pressed flat against its surface as she looks into each face around the other side of the table "Look despite everything we know about her Zelena genuinely seemed to be completely dedicated to raising her baby daughter-"

Up until then their hero in the west had remained oddly quiet when it came to any conversation toward the whereabouts of her worst enemy. Not that any of the other members of the sisterhood blamed Dorothy for not wanting to contribute considering the last time she'd faced that green-skinned witch she'd ended up being put under a sleeping curse, yet to hear her defended Zelena so passionately now was unnerving.

Anyone would think it was Zelena herself or grown dragon barging into the room to roast them all to ash when the door rebounds off the walls.

"Our most censorious apologies- We couldn't stop her." Mulan pants her words all but lost in the warning growls coming from the beast she is chasing after.

"Your wolf is a quick one lass- Nor could I find her cloak—we searched everywhere" Merida agrees out of breath herself when she follows in after the other two.

Dorothy lets a little smile grace her lips at the looks of awe on the other witch's faces as Ruby's pads closer her nails barely clicking on the stones as her predator girlfriend stalks closer. "It's alright she's fine." The Western guardian assures the uneasy warriors without taking her eyes from the rest of the circled table. Apparently, none of them have seen a full-grown werewolf in her true form firsthand before. Surprising considering the realm they had sworn to protect.

She bits the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling when two of her 'sisters' jump back against the back of their seats when Ruby reared up on her hind legs as soon as she reaches Dorothy's side her paws resting on the wooden surface of the table as if she was about to jump up onto it. Glinda at least breathing easier when the she-wolf's building snarl lowers to a softer growl at the scratching fingers braiding themselves in the fur between the animal's shoulders.

"I believe you all know my Ruby." Dorothy questions the love in her tone making everyone within earshot -including Ruby- smile as Dorothy reclaims her seat while Mulan and Merida quickly back out of the room most likely to stand guard at what was left of the door. "So, what other concerns did any of you still have about Zelena?"

Ruby dropped back to the floor with a low huff in frustration moving instead to rest her head against her mate's lap when it was clear the meet wasn't over yet.

"Actually, I think we all could use some time away." The fact that the comment had come from Brianna also known as 'Bri' of the North was enough to surprise all seeing as in all the arguments the last nights she'd been the spearhead.

Bri doesn't seem to care about the reaction to her words as she looks into each face including the wolf's before she speaks again. "As Dorothy has said Zelena is only a threat should she return so I say let's enjoy the time we have without her while we have it and use it to rebuild our respective territories until we know for sure what the next threat will be."

"Seconded."

That was another surprise seeing as normally Nes and Bri wouldn't agree on anything so quickly before.

"Red. Stop it." Dorothy scolds when her girlfriend gave her skirt another playfully hard tug to get her to stand now that the meeting had been called to an early end.

"Go on." Glinda laughs shooing them toward the door.

It was only after they'd slipped away from Mulan and Merida leaving the couple bickering over if they should get in one last sparring session before dinner and had made it a hallway away from their wing of the castle that Red tugged on her cloak.

"Did you really have to break the do-" Dorothy starts to say letting the cloak work its magic.

Ruby's mouth hot on hers stops anything other than a moan from following. Red using that to her advantage slipping her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth earning another lower groan as Dorothy's back hit the closest wall. Any other time Dorothy would be as red as her girlfriend's cape at the idea of someone catching them like this. Right now, however, her mind was busy savoring the hot trail Ruby's lips were making from her jawline to down the tight cords of Dorothy's throat.

"I liked that shirt Wolfie,"

The shirt in question now resembled a shabby vest as her girlfriend continued to kiss a trail down the valley between the trapped woman's breasts. "I did warn what would happen if I didn't get you before moonrise." Dorothy's arms are pined over her head at her wrists with a growled "Keep them there." against her lips in the form of a heated biting kiss.

"Why?" The question sounds hollow to her own ears, but she didn't care at the smug chuckle it brought from her true love as amber and golden eyes meet chocolate brown. Dorothy might not be a wolf but one thing she has in common with her true love is she didn't share what was hers. And Ruby 'Red' Lucas was most defiantly hers and right now anyone with eyes would be able to see at least some part of a body that was for Dorothy's eyes only.

Red, however, didn't seem bothered by Dorothy managing to remove her shirt off without the need to unclasp the cape from around the wolf woman's shoulders.

A fully body shudder racked over Dorothy at the more animal than human voice answering her as she back backed up against the wall a second time "I have a few hours left until actual 'wolfstime' and I intend to make the most of them letting everyone in the Emerald City know you are all mine."

Dorothy's breaching hitched her hands clawing at the stones behind her head at the teasing breath hitting the wet skin just above her belly button leaving little love bits behind.

"Humm you like that huh?" her wolf teases. Of course, she already knew Dorothy liked it. Since she'd stopped them Red has been using her growing knowledge of Dorothy's weak spots against her. Most recent and a surprise for both of them being how turned on Dorothy became after Ruby would lap at her bellybutton as if it were her sex.

"Hold this."

Dorothy scoffs arching off the wall long enough to let the skirt drop only to get caught around her knees. Thankfully for her Red didn't seem to care.

"God Kansas"

"Fucking hell Wolfie." All of Oz could file by and Dorothy wouldn't care so long as she doesn't lose the delicious feel of the love of her life's mouth against her soaked sex.

Her hand had dropped fisting in Ruby's soft locks the other to her strong shoulder the longer her wolf tormented her with that wickedly talented tongue of hers as the stroking finger inside her curled in on its next taunting thrust.

Anyone walking by would have thought Dorothy was the wolf given her howl of protest at the lose when Ruby pulls away with a scolding. "I said keep them up Kansas."

"Keep talking like that and I'm not letting you back out to go running around the woods tonight."

Something inside her brakes at Ruby's raised eyebrow. "You really think you can cage a wolf?" she's playing with fire especially seeing as her love's cape is the only thing keeping her other half from truly coming out.

"I'd never put you in a cage Wolfie." Dorothy corrects smoothing a hand in the kneeling woman's hair with a shy smile when Ruby's leans into her palm. "but that doesn't mean I'm above keeping you occupied in the bedroom overnight."

Not that she'd actually say the words but there was something so addicting in knowing that everyone that walked past their wing would know that Ruby 'Red' Lucas belonged to her and only to her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were insatiable Kansas."

Ruby was on her feet fixing Dorothy's skirt for her as best she could knowing it would just be kicked off again as soon as they reached the bedroom. Her mate's smile was downright predatory as her fingers laced with Red's her legs only shaking a little as she tugs her wolf down the hall to their room.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you know me so well isn't it Wolfie?"

The groan Red lets out as her back hits the heavy wood of the bedchamber door is swallowed by Dorothy's lips on hers. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Dorothy grins against her collarbone licking and biting her way back up until she hit the underside of Ruby's jaw while they both fumble around for the latch. "Might as well but I would have figured it out on my own eventually." Red laughs low in her throat letting her mate back her toward the bed once they'd managed the door.

"I'm worse."

Everything that's clothes- save the cape-vanish as soon as Red's back hits the mattress.

"I'm counting on it."


End file.
